TDI mailroom
by Lizzie0913
Summary: Have you ever wanted to ask your favorite TDI chracters a question? Now you can, and you could find out everything about them.
1. Chapter 1

Hey fellow readers and writers. Do you guys have any questions that you want to ask your favorite Total Drama Island characters. Well now you can. Just ask a question, and they will answer it. You guys could ask anything. Now its your chance to find out all about your favorite character. So just go and ask a couple of questions.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own total drama island or anything.

-Dear Ezekeial, Why don't your parents let you go to school?From Flamebolt.

-Okay, I'll ask Duncan a is the worst deed you have ever done?

-dear Courtney,i know your uptight and all, but are you still a virgin?hahafrom, ihavealife

-Dear Geoff,Have you ever been to a party with alcohol being served? If so, have you everbeen drunk before?You rock dude!,Icewhip!

-why do courney and duncan crush on each so much?

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ezekiel: My parents think its best for me. I think they think I'm not good enough to go to a normal school. I only did TDI cause my doctor said I need fresh air.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Duncan: Oh it was bad! But I swear to my parole officer that I wouldn't say anything or I'll have to go back to juvi for a whole year!

Courtney: Why do you want to know that! And I am not that uptight.

Duncan: C'mon princess, tell them the truth. You know your not a virgin anymore ever since you met me.

Courtney: Shut up! Who cares if it am or aren't.

Duncan: She is not a virgin.

Courtney:.......

------------------------------------------------------------

Geoff: Heck yes I've been to a party with alcohol. I've been to a party with everything. And yes I have drank alcohol before, but I didn't drink a lot. I only drank a couple of times.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Duncan: Princess loves me, and its fun to mess with her.

Courtney: Whatever. I do not love you.

Duncan: Yes you do and you know it.

Courtney: I do not!

Duncan: Find keep lying. You know people don't like liars.

Courtney: Ok find.

Duncan: See I love messing with her.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own total drama island or anything

-Dear EvaWhat Kind of Music do you enjoy listening to? TaylorMan021983

-Yeah, wanna ask Izzy if she's gotton a salmonella shot... (she ate dead fishRAW and not cooked in any way).

-I also want to know what Duncan went to juvy for.

-Okay, I have a few questions:1.) For: Gwen. Out of these 4, what is ur favorite band: MCR,Linkin Park,Evanescence, or Paramore(I can't decide, can you?)

-2.) For: Everyone. Who is you celebrity Crush?Well, kinda lame but thats all I got.-Lilyy, The one who is obsessed with hard rock

-To Noah,How do you feel about the stories paring you and Cody?

-To Izzy,What's the craziest thing you've ever done?Signed, The Grim Sleeper.

-Noah,Do you like Cody?- CourtneyxDuncan

-Chef,Have you ever eaten anything that you've cooked?- In hopes you won't hurt me, CourtneyxDuncan

-Dear Owen,Are you Bi?(you seem to have the hots for justin.. but you did make out with izzy..)

-Dear Heather,Why are you so mean?(you must have a reason!)

-Why is Harold such a nerd, and how did he learn to use the num-chucks in the episode where they had the campers face thier worst fears?

-Duncan when did you and courtney 'go all the way'?

-Courtney why are you so uptight and why do you hate duncan when you know youlike him, since YOU did kiss HIM on national T.V.?

-Courtney, "why are you naturally so competitive?"thats mine XD this rocks

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eva: I listen to loud music. I listen to a lot of different bands and songs.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Izzy: I think my mom took me to get a salmonella shot when I was small, but who needs that. I always eat fish, no matter if its cooked or not.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Duncan: I went to juvy for many different reasons. Like one time I stole almost 50 things from this store, then re-stole them all. I also set half my school on fire. The list goes on.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen: I kind of like them all, but if I had to choose, I would choose Evanescence. They are awesome.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Duncan: Man, what's my celebrity Crush. That's a hard one, there are so much hot girls out there. All I can think of right now is Jessica Alba. Man she is hot. Maybe even Angelina Jolie.

Gwen: Well…. I like Robert Pattinson.

Katie: Ohhhhh I like Orlando Bloom!

Sadie: Ohhhh Yaaaayy! Orlando Bloom!

Courtney: Maybe Brad Pitt.

Bridgette: Oh yeah. So Brad Pitt.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Noah: People who write those have no life. I could care less. I don't like him at all. 

----------------------------------------------------------------

Izzy- The craziest thing I ever did was….. Hmmm. Maybe the time I exploded the school cafeteria. Oh no wait, maybe the time I jumped off a plane into a little lake. Oh no wait maybe…. That is a really hard question to answer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Noah- I do _NOT _like Cody at all. I _was _sleeping. Why doesn't anyone understand that.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Chef- Heck no! I've never ever tried any of the food I cook. Only if I know it will be good, then I would try it.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Owen- I am _not _bi. Justin is just really _really _good looking. The only one I love is Izzy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heather- You could say I'm mean, but people just don't understand that I am just better then them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harold: I'm a nerd just because people have to comment on how people act and dress. I know how to use num-chucks , cause I took a class on the summer last year.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duncan: Me and Courtney hooked up after TDI.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Courtney: I am _not _uptight. And I only kiss Duncan a couple times. Duncan just ruins my good image.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Courtney: I am naturally competitive cause I just _hate_ to loss. I really love the feeling you get when you win.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own total drama island or anything

-Dear Harold, what is the most embaressing thing that has ever happened toyou? (Well, besides the whole 'Waking up on the dock with no underwear'incident.)

-Heather, why are you so evil?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harold: Let me think….. Hmmmm…. Maybe the time when I went to school with chocolate on my butt. Then I forgot to wash my clothes and I smelled _really _bad. Everyone made fun of me. I got booked like 50 times, and I even broke my glasses. That was a really bad day for me.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Heather: I'm not that evil. I'm just better then everyone else.

------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own total drama island or anything.

-Dear Noah,

did you and Cody ever talk about the 'kissing thing'.

Noah: No, I guess it's to weird to talk about it with him, plus I wouldn't want to talk about it with him.

-------------------------------------------------------

-Dear Cody,have you ever cosidered dating a guy, like, I don't know Noah?

Cody: NO! I don't like guys! And I will never go out with Noah. But I would like to go out with Gwen of course.

------------------------------------------------------

-Dear Izzy,Did you ever get back with Own, and if no are you into anyone?

Izzy: Yes, I'm still dating Owen. He's a really amazing guy.

--------------------------------------------------------

-well then gwen what was so bad that you did that heather was referring to inthe camp castaways episode?

Gwen: It wasn't really that bad, I just well…… it's nothing really, um…… I really weather not answer it.

--------------------------------------------------------

-Chris, when did you get your first big break in show biz?

Chris: Ahhh, my first big break. Good times, good times. I was six and did this TV show. I played this little boy who was amazingly good looking. It was awesome.

--------------------------------------------------------

-Owen, is baked beans and maple syrup the ONLY food that makes you sleep walk,or do other foods do it too?

Owen: No, baked beans and maple syrup are the main ones. Other foods get me tired like pancakes, but not to sleep walk. Mmmmmm pancakes. That sounds really good. I think I'll go get some now.

---------------------------------------------------------Noah, what's your favorite book? (BTW, I totally feel for you about all theNoahxCody crap that's been going around. Just so you know!)

Noah: I've read soo many books that I don't really have a favorite one. I am really glad you understand about the whole Cody and I thing. I really hate it and it's really annoying that everyone asks about Cody and I.

--------------------------------------------------------Cody, how do YOU feel about all the NoahxCody crap?

Cody: It's really weird. I like girls and not guys. I wish people said more things about me and Gwen. Yeah, that would be really nice.

--------------------------------------------------------Katie and Sadie, when did you too first become BFL's?

Katie: Oooohhhhh yyaaayyyy, Sadie we got a question!!!

Sadie: Ooohhh yyyaaaaayyyy!!!

Katie: We've been friends since pre-school. It was so nice to have someone to talk to.

Sadie: Oh yeah!!! Pre-school was sooooo fun! I would have been sooo totally lonely without Katie.

Katie: Oh Sadie, you're the best friend I have ever had!

Sadie: Oh you're my best friend I have ever had too!

-------------------------------------------------------Geoff, another question for you: what's your favorite party activity?

Geoff: Let me think…. Oh Yeah!!! So the loud music. I love to just hang and dance with friends. I also like to play jokes on my buds. It's soo awesome!!! ---------------------------------------------------------

-Trent, your hair looks so cool! Do you do anything special to it?

Duncan: Finally Trent gets a question. I was starting to think no one liked him.

Trent: Dude shut up! Anyway thanks, I'm glad you think my hair is cool.

Duncan: My hair is cooler.

Trent: Duncan _shut up!! _So anyway. I don't really do anything special to it. I just take really good care of it.

Duncan: You care a little to much about it.

Trent: Duncan for the last time STUT UP!!!

--------------------------------------------------------

-To all the tdi couples, what do you love the most about your boyfriend orgirlfriend?

Duncan: I love Courtney's body the most I'd have to say.

Courtney: Eww. And the thing I love best about Duncan is probably his attitude.

Izzy: I love Owen's taste of food.

Owen: I love Izzy's psychoses.

Trent: I love everything about Gwen.

Gwen: Aww Trent that's soo nice. I really love Trent's personality.

Geoff: I love how Bridgette is soo caring and smart.

Bridgette: I love how Geoff is soo lively and always in a good mood!

Tyler: I love how Lindsay is soo pretty.

Lindsay: I love how cool Taylor is.

Harold: I love Leshawna's attitude

Leshawna: I love Harold's ninja ness.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own total drama island or anything.

~Duncan when did you decide you liked courtney?(Oh and by the way. Your hairis so much cooler than trents! I'm a BIG fan!and i'm an even bigger fan of you and courtney!)

Duncan: Awesome, I new people liked my hair better. Wow, thanks for being a BIG fan and an even bigger fan of me and Courtney. I decided I liked Courtney when….ummm…..well when she first got on the dock, I thought she looked pretty hot. Then seeing the way she took charge in the first challenge was awesome. And her attitude is great. Man she really is amazing.

Courtney: Aww Duncan, that was so nice.

----------------------------------------------------------- 

~Courtney what made you decide you liked duncan?

Courtney: Let me think…. Well I love is attitude. Well at the beginning, we didn't really talk much. He just made fun of me and we just argued. 

Duncan: I only did that cause it was fun to make fun of you.

Courtney: Yeah but it was annoying. But the way he always got in trouble, I liked that about him. I think he just grew on me.

------------------------------------------------------------

~Duncan does your hair ever bother you or get in the way?

Duncan: Heck no! My hair is awesome! My hair never gets in the way. Man my hair really is awesome and a lot of people like it.

-------------------------------------------------------------

-I have a question for Duncan, "Do your parents really hate you?"

Duncan: Well I think my dad hates me. But my mom doesn't, at least I don't think so. My dad doesn't understand anything. He just wanted everything perfect. Man its _soo _annoying. But mom is ok I guess.

------------------------------------------------------------

-and for heather, "do you regret ever kissing trent?"

Heather: Heck Yes! Man out of all the guys I've ever kissed, he was the worst. I only did it to break him and Gwen up. I bet if there was an award for the worst kisser ever, then Trent would win that for sure!

Gwen: Trent is _Not _the worst kisser ever. He is a _Really _good kisser! How would you know if he was a bad kisser if he didn't even kiss you back!

Heather: How do you know that he didn't kiss me back?

Gwen: What! Trent would never do that! 

Heather: Yeah whatever. You just don't want to admit that he sucks at kissing. Plus I bet he was the only guy you ever kissed! Ha! So you have no right to say anything.

Duncan: Man Gwen, you just got owned!

Gwen: Shut up Duncan! And Heather, you have no life! All you do is try to be better then every one! And you know what, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! Why don't you just leave! No one even likes you!

Heather: Whatever.

-----------------------------------------------------------

-Heather what made you turninto a Sadistic Psycho **? Half the crap you did was not necessary or evencalled for. No one can be that big a jerk without a back story so tell us whyyou are evil and don't give us that crap about how you are better theneveryone else because if you really were then you would have won but youdidn't because you suck.

Heather: I _am _better then everyone else. I would have won, but that stupid dare ruined _everything_! I have no story! I was always popular, and always had lots of money. People just get jealous to easily. I don't care what people think. They have there own opinions, and everything I did was not _that_ bad! 

-----------------------------------------------------------

-yo izzy would you give me a lesson on how to be like you and how do you dealwith mean girls and how do i learn to do all the stuff you do?

Izzy: I would be glad to give you lessons! If there are mean girls, just play insane tricks on them. Like put baby tiger in there school bags and let it eat everything! Or you can even read there diary to the entire school just like Heather did to Gwen! To learn how to do things I do, you just have to be crazy and take chances.

----------------------------------------------------------

-hey court i have a question how do you balence a boyfriend and school andwitch is more important to you

Courtney: Well its hard to do and you have to have skills. If you have a schedule, that would help a lot. Duncan is really important to me and so is school. But lately Duncan's been a little more important to me.

-------------------------------------------------------

-duncan has better hair than you trent cuz yur hair looks kinda emo-ish

Trent: What!? My hair is _not _look__emo-ish. I have normal hair, right? 

Duncan: Well now that you mention it, it does kinda look emo-ish.

Trent: What!?

Gwen: Don't worry about it. I like your hair.

Trent: Thanks Gwen, and who cares if it does look emo-ish. I like my hair and so does Gwen.

Duncan: Yeah you have ok hair, but my hair is still better, so ha!

-------------------------------------------------------

-duncan what was yur best crime you committed and how long did you serv forit

Duncan: Well, that's a hard one. I did so much crimes that were soo awesome. Plus the crimes that were really bad I am not allowed to say otherwise I'll have to go back to juvy. And the really bad ones were the best!

---------------------------------------------------------

-heather are you still a virgin cuz if you are not i feel sorry for thevibrator

Heather: I am not a virgin anymore and that guy was really lucky that I did it with him.

----------------------------------------------------------

-a question for sadie and katie:_sadie and Katie, How old where You when You first met?

Katie: Sadie and I were three years old when we first met!

Sadie: Oooohhhh yyaayyy! We've been friends for.. ummm… eight years!

Katie and Sadie: oooohhhh yyyaaaayyyyy!!!!---------------------------------------------------------

-A question for Lindsay(has she gotten one yet?) Okay so, What is your I.Q.?If you don't know what I.Q. is, it's Intelligence Quotient. If you have yet totake an I.Q. test...take one now...i said now! Do you not understand english!

Lindsay: Ok, I went on the computer to a I.Q. test, but then I got stuck. I didn't know any of the questions. So then I decided to stop. I would guess my I.Q. is 18 cause that's my favorite number.

-------------------------------------------------------

-Duncan: How do your parents feel about you crushing on Courtney?

Duncan: They thinks its good cause Courtney's good and smart. They think she could change me, and I would become good. They don't understand that I am the one changing her.

------------------------------------------------------- -Courtney: How do your parents feel about you crushing on Duncan?

Courtney: My parents hate it. They say I could find someone a lot better. I don't care what they say, I like Duncan and I am not going to leave him cause my parents don't like him.

--------------------------------------------------------Izzy Have you ever cried before?

Izzy: Yes. Everyone cries. I cried when I was six and my puppy died. He was a really nice dog. I liked him a lot.

------------------------------------------------------- -Eva: Have people ridiculed you for your love of sports?

Eva: No, cause if they do I'll mess them up.

------------------------------------------------------

-Bridgette: What was the saddest moment of your life?

Bridgette: The saddest moment in my life probably is when my cousin died. He was the same age as me, and we got along to well. I really miss him. He died a year and a half ago. 

------------------------------------------------------Leshawna: What do you see in Harold that makes you love him?

Leshawna: Harold is straight up awesome. He's funning, nice, and very sweet. Man I love that boy.-Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin and Katie: What are your phobias?

Ezekiel: After TDI, my fear is girls now.

Eva: My fear is really girly thing.

Noah: My fear is really _really _dumb people.

Justin: My fear is ugly things.

Katie: Bad haircuts. 


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own total drama island or anything.

-Dear Duncan, how long do you think it will be before Courtney breaks down andrapes you?

Duncan: I don't know. It could be at any time. But I don't care if she rapes me cause I will enjoy it anyway.

--------------------------------------------------------

-Courtney do you still hate Harold if so why don't you take a crowbar and getit over with lol

Courtney: I do still hate him, cause I would've won if he didn't change the votes. I would use a crowbar and end it, but I don't want to get sued or pay a fine or anything.

--------------------------------------------------------

-Dear Justin, How did you get so good looking and do you have a girlfriend?

Justin: I was just born good looking. I don't have a girlfriend yet. I'm looking for the right one still. Someone really good looking too.

------------------------------------------------------

-Heather, why are you always giving perfectly nice people a hard time( it'smade you known to all TDI fans as a megabitch)?

Heather: No one is perfectly nice. Everyone acts nice when there really not. People can call me whatever they want. I could care less. I don't give anyone a hard time, there the ones who give themselves a hard time.

------------------------------------------------------

-Izzy, I know this is random, but what's you favorite cookie flavor?

Izzy: Oh! I love sugar cookies! There sooo good!

------------------------------------------------------

-Ezekiel, I hear you speak 8 different languages. What are they and which isyour favorite (and why)?

Ezekiel: I could speak Spanish, French, German, Italian, Portuguese, Russian, English, and Japanese. My favorite is probably English, just cause its really easy to speak, plus I speak English the most.

-----------------------------------------------------

-Duncan, I couldn't help but notice you uni-brow. Has anybody ever attackedyou with a pair of tweezers?

Duncan: No. No one has attacked me with tweezers. But people had told me to get rid of it. I don't have a problem with it so I don't get why other people do. I think my uni-brow looks awesome.

------------------------------------------------

-Chef Hatchet, is Hatchet a family name, or is it a cool nick name you got inthe military?

Chef Hatchet: Hatchet is a family name. Does anyone have a problem with that!!!

-----------------------------------------------

-Heather, what did you plan to do with the money if you won TDI?

Heather: I planed to make my own TV show all about me. Don't worry, I'll make sure I win TDA so that it comes true.

---------------------------------------------

-Courtney, if you had to choose between Duncan and being VP of the U.S.A.,which would you take and why?

Courtney: If I had to chose O would be VP of the U.S.A. I would have to do that, but after I'm done with that I'll go back to Duncan. He's really important, but being VP is a once in a life time chance.

-------------------------------------------

-Duncan, What do you think of Courtney's answer?

Duncan: I knew she would stay that, but whatever, she'll realize she was wrong and come back. She can't stay away from me for a long time.

------------------------------------------

-Harold, have you ever been compared to Napoleon Dynamite?

Harold: No, no one hasn't. Come to think of it, why hasn't anyone compared me to him.

------------------------------------------

-Beth, did you ever have a crush on anyone on the island?

Beth: Yes, I had a crush on Cody, but he only liked Gwen. I don't know why he liked Gwen if she liked Trent.

-----------------------------------------

-To all campers (and maybe Chris and Chef):What song would you consider is your 'Theme Song' and why?

Courtney: Well maybe the song bad boy, cause of Duncan.

Trent: I was thinking the song Crazy for this girl, cause of I'm crazy for Gwen.

Gwen: I think the song fully alive, cause it's a cool song.

Lindsay: The song Barbie girl, cause I just love that song.

--------------------------------------------

-Chris: What's YOUR worst fear?

Chris: Well I don't really have a fear. But I don't like really deep water. Also I hate to get my hair wet! I work hard to get it so perfect.

---------------------------------------------

-Chef: Who was your fave camper and who was your least favorite?

Chef: My favorite camper was probably Leshawna, cause she was very smart during the hid and seek challenge. Duncan was my worst, man was is annoying. I really hated him. I don't know if I can do another season with him.

---------------------------------------------

-Beth: Why did you let Cody roll off the dock?

Beth: I didn't know he rolled off the dock. I just left as soon as I kissed his cheek.

----------------------------------------------

-Cody: Who do you hate more? Trent or Heather?

Cody: That's an easily question. I hate Heather more, cause she's mean to Gwen. I only like Trent cause he makes Gwen happy. When Gwen's happy, I'm happy.

-----------------------------------------------

-Gwen: How come you didn't help Trent get out of the quicksand that one time?

Gwen: I'm not really sure. I was really worried about him. I think I didn't help cause I thought I would only get in the way. I'm really glad that he was ok afterwards.

---------------------------------------------- -Heather: WHEN WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LEAVE THE OTHERS ALONE?!

Heather: I will leave everyone alone once I WIN!

-----------------------------------------------

-Izzy: Do you wanna be friends? sorry, I couldn't think of anything else.

Izzy: YES! I would love to be friends!

-----------------------------------------------

-Justin: Do you have a girlfriend, and if you do, what's her name?

Justin: No, I don't have a girlfriend. I'm waiting to find the perfect girl. Plus, I'm really busy with modeling.

------------------------------------------------

-LeShawna: how come you didn't ask Trent for his side of the story after hekissed Heather?

Leshawna: I didn't ask Trent his side of the story, cause he hurt Gwen and I didn't want to talk to him. Also there was no point in asking him , when Gwen already told me everything that happened.

-----------------------------------------------

-Lindsay: Why did it take you forever to figure out that Heather was up to nogood?

Lindsay: Cause we were bff's. And she told me she would help me get to the final two.

----------------------------------------------

-Noah: Can you reccomend a good book for me to read?

Noah: I going to start writing a book. So I recommend that book to read.

--------------------------------------------

-Owen: Why did you get Duncan voted out?

Owen: I just really _really_ wanted sticky buns. And man were they _good._

---------------------------------------------

-Trent: If Gwen couldn't win, who would you want to win? ( could be anyone butyou or Gwen)

Trent: I'd probably would chose Leshawna, cause she's a really good friend to Gwen and I. I would also like it if Duncan, Geoff, or Bridgette won too.

---------------------------------------------

-Bridgette: did you know Chris shot and killed an eagle in Up the Creek?

Bridgette: Yes I knew that. And I got really upset at him for that. I even made him properly bury it.

--------------------------------------------

-Courtney: Why were you so mean to DJ in Phobia Factor? :(

Courtney: I was mad cause its was such a small snake and he was so scared. We really need his point or we were going to lose again.

-------------------------------------------

-Dj: What do you think of DJ&Eva as a couple?

D.J.: I think those are really nasty. Eww. We would never _ever _become a couple. That's just gross.

-------------------------------------------

-Duncan: Why are you scared of Celine Dion? Face it honey, the worst thingcardboard can do to you is give you a paper cut.

Duncan: Yeah I know cardboard really can't hurt you, but I just hate Celine Dion. So many people like her, and I don't know how. I don't think she good looking at all. She looks really scary, if you ask me.

--------------------------------------------

-Eva: Why were you mean to Bridgette? Courtney said you needed angermanagement, not Bridgette!

Eva: I don't like any of the killer bass. They voted me off! To me, Bridgette and Courtney are the same. I could care less of who says what. I hate then both.

--------------------------------------------

-Ezekiel: Have you learned your lesson? You can't beat Girl Power!

Ezekiel: Yes I've learn my lesson. Now I think I'm scared of girls now.

----------------------------------------------

-Geoff: What would you do if Gwen won?

Geoff: I would still be happy for her, but I would try to convince her into having an awesome party. And I'm really good at convincing people to have parties.

--------------------------------------------

-Harold: Why did you get rid of Courtney instead of Duncan?

Harold: I got rid of Courtney, so that Duncan could suffer.

---------------------------------------------

-Katie: What is your fave couple on the island?

Katie: Well we aren't a couple yet, but I would have say Justin and me. We look soo good together!

--------------------------------------------

-Sadie: Why didn't you say anything after Phobia Factor?

Sadie: I didn't have anything to say.

--------------------------------------------

-Tyler: Do you hate the Killer Bass for making cry?

Tyler: No. I just hate chickens, and I hope they all disappear!

----------------------------------------------

-For all the campers who didn't make it to Phobia Factor: What are YOU scaredof?

Ezekiel: After TDI, my fear is girls now.

Eva: My fear is really girly thing.

Noah: My fear is really _really _dumb people.

Justin: My fear is ugly things.

Katie: Bad haircuts. -------------------------------------------

-Cody-Why crush on Gwen and not one of the other campers? (No, this isn'tone of those Noah/Cody questions! If someone is straight, then they arestraight! I'm straight and people think I'm gay-it is both amusing andannoying.)

Cody: Finally someone understands me about the Noah thing. I will always love Gwen. She's just _so _amazing. She's my dream girl. Maybe one day I'll find a girl just like Gwen.

---------------------------------------

-Noah-Which of the other campers would you say you became closest to andwhy?

Noah: Cody, and we're _just friends _and that's _all._ We like a lot of the same things.

----------------------------------------

-I have a question 2 all of the campers or the campers that want 2 answer this"What is ur favorite fanfic story about u?"

Duncan: My favorite fanfic the "Courtney's pregnant!" It's a really good and I really like it. Plus she gets pregnant by me.

Trent: My favorite is "The world, upside down." Now that's an awesome story. Its really interesting to see what might happen if I was a loner, and Gwen was popular.

Gwen: My favorite fanfic is "Awake." Its really good, and shows mine and Trent's relationship really well.

Geoff: Well my favorite fanfic is "Total Drama Thriller." That's such an awesome story! Its soo good.

Courtney: My favorite is probably " Volunteering." That was a really good fanfic. I really liked that one.

Bridgette: My favorite fanfic is "The Clique." That's a really good fanfic there. I also like "JingleBells, Bridgette Smells." it's a song and I think that's soo cool.

Heather: My favorite is "25 Ways To Annoy Your Favorite TDI." This fanfic comes in handy if I want to annoy someone.

Cody: My favorite fanfic is "What Hurts the Most." Its about who I feel about Gwen and I really liked this fanfic.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own total drama island or anything else.

-Tyler: Why are you so afraid of chickens? is there a story behind it.. btw..I LOVE YOU TYLER!!

Tyler: Awesome someone loves me! Have you not seen chickens before! They look like little monsters! Man I hate chickens. I remember when I was three I went to a petting zoo and I got chased by SIX chickens! I could of die! Man chickens are soo EVIL! I didn't even do anything!

-----------------------------------------------------

-Noah, do you like Katie?

Noah: No, I do not like Katie. She's to dumb for me.

----------------------------------------------------

-What's your fav band or artist? (for anyone)

Gwen: Well my favorite band is Evanescence. There so awesome!

Trent: Well I like Lifehouse. There really good.

Duncan: I like Sum 41, Blink-182, and Three Days Grace.

Geoff: Metro Station is a cool band.

---------------------------------------------------

-Is Noah gay? (to anyone, especially Izzy)

Izzy: Oh yes! He is soo gay! He kisses guys! See if I was a guy, I would never kiss another guy! That shows that he really is gay. Ha ha ha! Noah's Gay!!!

Noah: I AM NOT GAY!!!

---------------------------------------------------

-Izzy, has anyone every tried to get you into therapy or rehab?

Izzy: Yes! All my teachers and even some random people. But no one can get _me _into therapy or rehab. Ha ha!

-------------------------------------------------

Duncan, do you have a tattoo?

Duncan: Oh yeah! I have a skull tattoo on the back of my lag. I'm going to get more _very _soon!

-----------------------------------------------

-Lindsay, what's the highest grade you've ever gotten?

Lindsay: Let me think……. I know! I got an A in modeling! Oh yay! I'm soo smart!

----------------------------------------------

-Geoff, why did you leave DJ for a supposed 'ice cream truck'?

Geoff: We were on an island with No Ice Cream! I was dieing for some! Plus ice cream is sooo awesome!

---------------------------------------------

-Chris, why are you so mean to the environment?!:K (I kill environment hatingMaclean!)

Chris: I'm not mean to the environment! Plus what did the environment ever do to me! Nothing! Its useless!

---------------------------------------------

-What's your most embarrassing moment ever? (to anyone)

Bridgette: Oh I once accidentally died my hair purple, and I had to walk around everywhere with purple hair!! It was terrible! I got laughed at everyday for a month!

Lindsay: Ohhh, let me think…..I can't remember anything.

--------------------------------------------

-Chef, where did you get your 'cooking' training from?

Chef: All the bad stuff I make, I just randomly make up. Do You Got A Problem With That!

-------------------------------------------

-Geoff, have you ever gotten mad at anyone?

Geoff: Yes! Everyone gets mad. I got mad at this guy who started bad rumors about me. Usually I don't get mad, I'm pretty much always in a good mood.

--------------------------------------------

-Eva, do you ever scare yourself?

Eva: No! Should I be scared of myself, or should you be!

-------------------------------------------

-Heather, what's it like being the most hated character on TDI?

Heather: It's a pretty good feeling. Being mean is what I do.

---------------------------------------

-Chris, who was your favorite camper and how do you make your hair so shiny?

Chris: My favorite camper is probably Lindsay, cause she's soo hot! I also like Geoff, cause he's an awesome dude. I take really _really_ good care of it. I wash it twice everyday.

--------------------------------------

-Heather: (gives a cookie) Want a cookie?...

Heather: Eww. I don't take anything for strangers.

--------------------------------------

-Gwen: Do you ever think that someday Trent will ask you in your hand inmarriage?

Gwen: To be honest, I really hope he does. I really love him and think that he's the one for me. I would love to spend my whole life with him.

--------------------------------------

-Owen: Ever heard of Jeff Dunham?

Owen: No, never heard of him, should I?

--------------------------------------

-Bridgette: Did anyone ever that you look good in a one piece swimsuit?

Bridgette: Yes, Geoff always says I look good. He's soo nice and amazing.

-------------------------------------

-Katie and Noah do u guys think u make a good couple?

Katie: Eww no! He's a nerd!

Noah: I am not a nerd, and Katie is _way_ to dumb for me.

--------------------------------------

-Trent: When Heather kissed you, did you kiss her back?

Trent: Now that's just gross! I would never ever _ever _kiss Heather back! My lips belong to Gwen, and Gwen only.

------------------------------------

-Gwen: Now that TDI is over, do you think of Cody as a friend?

Gwen: Yes I think of Cody as a friend. He's soo nice to be. Cody is a really great guy.

------------------------------------

-Geoff: Were you ** when you were voted off?

Geoff: No. Everyone gets voted off. It was my time to go, no biggie.

------------------------------------

-Bridgette: What's your favorite thing about Geoff?

Bridgette: I favorite thing about Geoff is how nice he is. He's soo amazing!

---------------------------------

-Duncan: Why did you go to juvy?

Duncan: For many many _many _different reasons, that I lost track.

---------------------------------

-To everyone except Heather:

What horrible, painful death do you wish upon Heather?

Gwen: That she would die a very _very _slow and painful death. That would be very good.

Leshawna: Or even letting her get her head cut off, or cut up into chucks.

Duncan: Or getting run over by giant animals!

--------------------------------

-To Izzy:Let's say I give you a book of matches, half a chocolate bar, baby oil and awrench. What will you do with these items?

Izzy: Oh that's easy! I would make the chocolate bar EXPLODE!!!! YEAH!!!

--------------------------------

-To Gwen and Owen:What did you guys do for your auditions?

Owen: I just ate a _lot _of food. I really didn't do much.

Gwen: All I did was talk about the bet me and my brother made.

--------------------------------

-To everyone:What's your favorite movie?

Gwen: My favorite movie is Blood Bath 2 Summer Camp Rain Of Terror. That was such an awesome movie!

Duncan: Oh I know! That movie was sooo good! Best movie ever!

Gwen! Oh I know!

Lindsay: My favorite movie is the Little Mermaid! That was such a cute movie! Oh I wish I was a mermaid! OMG when I grow up, I'll be a MERMAID!!! Oh Yay!

--------------------------------

-To Ezekiel:Since you're scared of girls now, does that mean you're more comfortablekissing a guy?

Ezekiel: Just cause I'm scared of girls doesn't mean I'm gay. I am not more comfortable kissing a guy.

--------------------------------

-To Chris:What was your favorite challenge?

Chris: My favorite challenge is the brunch of disgustingness. That was disgusting, yet awesome!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own total drama island or anything else.

-Trent, this isn't a question, but I just wanna let you know that no matterwhat other people say, your hair will always be the coolest to me!

Trent: Ah thank you. I'm really glad you like my hair and think its cool.

----------------------------------------

-Gwen, I totally love that top you wear! Where did you get it?

Gwen: That's cool that you like my top. Actually my mom brought me this top, and I don't know where she got it. Sorry I can't say where.

---------------------------------------

-Chris, what's the worst piece of hate mail you have ever received?

Chris: The worst was when I got sued SIX times for shooting that eagle in the canoe episode.

--------------------------------------

-Chef Hatchet, what's the most exciting thing that happened to you in themilitary? (BTW, no, I don't have a problem with your name. I just thought itsounded cool :))

Chef: I know, my name does sound cool. The most exciting thing that happened was when I stole fifty weapons and then got shot 3 times! One in the leg, one in the arm, and one in the chest. Man did that hurt, but I'm still alive cause I'm super strong.

-------------------------------------

-Lindsay, how do you stay in shape?

Lindsay: I don't know. I just do.

-------------------------------------

-Everybody, what is your favorite color?

Chris: Blue

D.J.: I like kind of dark green

Duncan: Red and Blue

Tyler: Red

Harold: Orange

Geoff: Blue and a little Pink

Heather: Gray

Lindsay: Pink and Yellow, and the Rainbow!

Leshawna: Yellow and Red

Eva: Blue

Justin: Dark Green

Owen: White

Noah: Red and Blue

Trent: Green

Gwen: Midnight Blue

Cody: Red

Izzy: Green and Orange

Bridgette: Light Blue

Courtney: Dark Green

Katie: Pink!

Sadie: Pink!

Ezekiel: Blue

Beth: Pink and Green

---------------------------------

-Izzy, If you had to choose between spending ten minutes in a locked cage witheither a wild lion or a wild tiger, which would you take?

Izzy: I would choose both, but if I had to choose I go with a lion cause there so awesome and big!

----------------------------------

-Duncan, when are you going to "pop the question" to Courtney?

Duncan: I don't know. When ever I feel like it I guess.

-----------------------------------Owen, what's better, cookies or cake?

Owen: That's a really _really _hard question, but I would choose cake, cause cake is sooooo good! ------------------------------------Geoff, what's the stupidest thing you've ever done at a party?

Geoff: Oh I got kind of drunk and ran around the house naked till I got kicked out. Man that was really stupid of me. That was a awesome party!

----------------------------------

-dear Chris: is there a season after TDA?

Chris: So far there is, but we had to see how good TDA is first.

-----------------------------------

-dear Ezekiel: do you have any other hats?

Ezekiel: I only own three of the same hats.

------------------------------------

-dear Eva: how many pounds can you lift?

Eva: A lot, I don't count how much I can lift.

-------------------------------------

-dear D.J. are you still with bunny, if not where is he?

D.J.: Yes I'm still with bunny. Me and bunny go every where together!

-------------------------------------

-dear heather: have you ever been nice?

Heather: Yes. When I was very little.

--------------------------------------

-dear Trent: are you the muffin man, cause all you do is give Gwen muffins?

Trent: What?! I am _not _the muffin man. I gave Gwen muffins only a few times. Is there even a muffin man?

---------------------------------

-To Lindsay, How can you give Heather The middle finger if you have fourfingers?

Lindsay: I don't know, maybe magic!

---------------------------------

-Kay, I've a question for Duncan... to be honest, I always thought YOU would ethe one to pull Courtney in for a kiss... how come ya never did and SHE endedup being the one to pull you in those kisses... oh, and the look you had onyour face when she first kissed ya... DUDE! YOU LOOKED SOO FUNNY! LOL!

Duncan: Ah thanks for making fun of me. Anyway, I let her kiss me first so that I could prove that she liked me.

-----------------------------------

-Um... Bridgette what would you do if you and Courtney had the same crush. Butthen every time you hang out with the boy Courtney cry's and starts yelling atyou. What would you do.

Bridgette: I would try to talk to Courtney, but if that doesn't work, I would get mad cause that's really annoying. Then I might try to beat Courtney and win the guy.

--------------------------------------

-Trent: your hair does not look emo-ish. That is why your hair sucks. Have youever watched a smooch video on you tube? Anthony's hair is like an emo style andthat is what makes it awesome.

Trent: That's nice say my hair suck! Oh sorry I don't have emo hair, but my hair is still cool, even if you don't like it.

------------------------------------

-Lindsay: Why do you think your smart? I mean really 18 is a terrible i.. If it was 118 it would be okay but 18 probably makes you the biggestidiot in the world. I'm so kind aren't I?

Lindsay; Ah you are kind. I just really like the number 18. I'm not the dumb. I can be smart , like 1+1=11. I'm soo smart!!! Yay!!!

----------------------------------

-Anyone who wants to respond: My Chemical Romance is awesome

Gwen: There awesome! There a really good band!

Duncan: Totally! There awesome!

Heather: Eww. They suck at singing. I wouldn't even call that singing.

---------------------------------

-Harold: Why are you such a nerd?

Harold: Cause I'm cool and smart.

----------------------------------

-Heather: Long live the people who don't give a crap.

Heather: People can hate me all they want, cause I hate everyone too!

----------------------------------

Gwen: Do you think you're to nice for your stereotype? oh and can you team upwith Duncan to beat Harold up...What? I hate the guy.

Gwen: I think after TDI, I became a lot nicer, but I still have attitude, so I don't think I'm to nice for my stereotype. I will team up with Duncan cause I'm bored and I don't really like Harold that much.

-----------------------------------------

Harold: How do you feel about me hating you?

Harold: That is your opinion, and if you hate me, you hate me. You just don't see how cool I really am.

---------------------------------

-Heather: Why are you such a Harpy

Heather: Cause I feel like it, why else!

----------------------------------

-Heather: Do you have a crush on anyone that was on TDI

Heather: HELL NO! Have you met these people. There all so stupid, and I can't STAND them. I wish they would all DIE!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own total drama island or anything else.

-Duncan - You let Heather cuddle you in one of the episodes - did you actuallylike it when she cuddled you? And if so did you think of the consequences ifCourtney ever saw that episode, dude?

Duncan: Ok, I did _not _enjoy cuddling with Heather. She threw herself at me! Yeah Courtney got mad, but when isn't she mad. Now when I think back to it, why _did _I let her cuddle me? Oh maybe cause she's hot.

-----------------------------------

-(To all TDI campers, Chris, and Chef)Has anyone ever stared in a TDI/Power Rangers fusion fic?

Duncan: No

Chris: No

Lindsay: What?

Gwen: No

Trent: No

Courtney: No

Noah: I think it's a no for everyone.

--------------------------------

-(To Noah)Do you have a crush on one of the female campers. (I know that you'restraight)

Noah: Thank you for knowing that I'm straight. And no, I don't have a crush on anyone here. Everyone is do dumb for me, and I need someone decent.

--------------------------------

-(To Chris)Does Eva scare you?

Chris: Sometimes. Like when she's all mad, she gets really scary. Otherwise she's just ugly.

---------------------------------

-Question to all the couples who want to answer this. what made you like yur boy/girlfriend and when

Geoff: Bridgette was just soo beautiful when she first stepped on the dock. I knew for right there that she was going to be the one.

Gwen: I don't know. Trent was just soo nice to me. Plus he is really good looking and popular. Normally popular guys don't talk to me. He was just so different and I never met someone like him before. I knew something was going to happen between us when he stood looking at me when he first got on the island.

Courtney: I knew I liked Duncan when I saw the way he acted. He was always getting in trouble, and just being bad. I liked that soo we started fighting more and the more we fought, the more I started to like him.

--------------------------------

-izzy what are the ingredients for your fire BLASTER THINNGYSand can I borrow some tigers I need them for a camping trip

Izzy: Sure you can borrow some tigers! I made the fire BLASTER THINNGYS by randomly putting anything I found into it. It's soo AWESOME when it EXPLODES!

-------------------------------

-Also Eva: If you hate the Killer Bass how come youdidn't seem to mind Duncan? Oh, and on teletoon you seem to be friends withGwen, Izz, and Noah, so you can't hate everyone.

Eva: Ok fine I _don't _hate everyone, but I do hate a _lot _of people. Duncan, Gwen, Izzy, and Noah are just all alright.

-----------------------------

-Chris, how did you meet Chef?

Chris: We met in high school. Ah good times, good times. We were like best friends.

-----------------------------

-Hey this is a question for Duncan:Duncan What songs do you like?

Duncan: I like almost any songs that are LOUD and BAD! Songs that swear a lot are AWESOME!!!

-----------------------------

-Here is a question for Courtney:Courtney why were you so crazy in the reunion episode? I mean you leftDuncan(Mchotty)on the beach after he wrestled an alligator!!!

Courtney: Cause I really _really _wanted that money. I couldn't wait to Duncan, he was hurt, and he would only slow me down. I am going to get that money somehow. YOU HERE THAT CHRIS, I'M GOING TO GET THAT MONEY EVEN IF YOU WON'T LET ME IN SEASON 2!!!! I GOING TO FIND A WAY IN, YOU'LL SEE, YOU'LL ALL SEE!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own total drama island or anything.

-Duncan: First of all, I just wanted to say sorry for laughing at ya, but yadid look funny after Courtney first kissed ya. Anyway, there's something Idon't get. When you first came to the island, you were hitting on Heather, andto be honest, I kinda thought you were gonna try and hook up with her. Pleasedon't be mad at me for saying that, it just seemed that way especially when ucalled her gorgeous, and asked for a bunk under her. Anyway, here's myquestion. What made ya transfer your feelings from the witch to your belovedCIT?

Duncan: Yeah you better say sorry for laughing. Ok I was into Heather at first just cause she's really hot. Plus I didn't really pay much attention to Courtney. Me and Courtney were on the same team, so we spent a lot of time together, and we fought a lot. I just got to know her and fell in love.

----------------------------------------

-Courtney: What made you start liking Duncan? If I recall correctly, youcouldn't stand him on the island, and you kept saying he wasn't your type, butthan you pulled him in for a kiss. What made ya change your mind about yourbeloved delinquent?

Courtney: Ok to be completely honest, I always liked Duncan. I thought his bad boy attitude was really hot. I just said I didn't like him cause he would ruin my good image. I guess I couldn't hold it in anymore and just kissed him. Duncan is awesome and who wouldn't like him.

----------------------------------------

-Courtney: Why did you wanna be a CIT.

Courtney: Well I am only 16. Being a CIT is important. It takes a lot of responsibly. I it seemed fun to do.

---------------------------------------

-Everyone: if you could have a superpower what would it be.

Owen: My superpower would be to never get full. That way I can eat all the food in the world! Now that would be awesome!!!

Duncan: I would like to turn invisible. That way the police can't catch me.

Courtney: I would like to be super smart!

DJ: I want the power to be super brave.

Lindsay: I would love to fly! Then I would never get tired for walking!

Cody: I would so want mind reading, that way I would really know what ladies think of people.

---------------------------------------

-Courtney I am running for class president I have great ideas that's consureingthe school and I made a great mottoALYSSA SO YOUR TEAHERS DON'T HIT YOU WITH THEIR FISTASbut their voting for the snob Julia what do I do

Courtney: First you can't give up! You have to beat that Julia, even if it means getting dirty! I'm sure you have great idea's, so let Everyone know them! Don't take no for an answer! Your motto is ok, but if people like Julia talk bad about her! Let everyone know that you should be class president and not that Julia girl!

----------------------------------

-Izzy where do you get your outfit DO YOU WEAR SHOESI made one in red buts its not as cool and merry Christmasps. hope you like my cookieslove Alyssa chandler

Izzy: Well actually my mom made it. I told her what I wanted and she made it! And yes I wear shoes! There just small. Merry Christmas to you, and I loved your cookies!

---------------------------------

-Gwen is there a way to not be a prep but hang out with them

Gwen: I guess there is. You just have to watch how much you spend time with them and hang out with other people too. Plus you can't think your better then someone else. Guess you just have to watch the way you act around other people.

---------------------------------

-Lindsay: Let's say I wanted to buy some nail polish. The color I want is$18.99, but has a 10% discount on it. How much would I have to pay to get thatnail polish?

Lindsay: Umm $17.09

--------------------------------

-Everyone who doesn't have a boyfriend/girlfriend by the end of TDI: What isyour type?

Justin: I like people who are good looking.

Katie: My type is Justin!

Sadie: Ohhh yeah! Justin is sooo my type!

Noah: I don't have a type.

Cody: Gwen's my type.

Heather: Someone popular.

DJ: Someone who is caring and like animals.

--------------------------------

-Heather: Why can't you be nice instead of manipulative? Nice people get morerespect and cover time in magazines, you know.

Heather: Why would I be nice to these people! Have you meet them, everyone here I can't stand! I don't care if I get respect!

------------------------------

-Courtney what did you do after you saw the episode of Duncan and heathercuddling and Duncan got off the boat of losers

Courtney: Well I was mad that he cuddled Heather, but he got what he deserved, he was voted off. I was happy that I got to see him again.

----------------------------

-Courtney if you were able to walk around the whole day with a lamp post thenwhy didn't you just pick Duncan up in the reunion and go get the suitcaseinstead of leaving him there

Courtney: If I would of carried him, then he would of just slowed me down! I had to run! I couldn't let anything slow me down!

---------------------------

-To Noah- Have you ever thought about dating Katie? I think that she likes youfor who you are. (I still know that you are straight)

Noah: If you ask me, she does _not _like me like that. Plus she's _way_ to annoying for me.

---------------------------

-Duncan, your hair will always be the most kick butt hair there is. ALWAYS!

Duncan: Thank you! I know my hair is the best! Yeah, I have awesome kick butt hair!

-----------------------------

-Okay, Chris is mean to the environment, he shot and eagle, put sharks infresh water (and they didn't look like bull sharks) and I bet he uses a bunchof hairspray.

Chris: For your information I _do _use a bunch of hairspray. So who cares if I am a _little _mean to the environment! Other people are mean too!

-------------------------------

-Here's one for Noah: Would you consider dating Heather? Both of you arecynical and are hated by everyone on the island.

Noah: No I have _not _considered dating Heather! And No I _don't _want to date her!

-------------------------------

-This one is for Chris. What were you like in high school?

Chris: I was a _cool _kid. All the girls liked me. You could say I was _Popular_!


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own total drama island or anything.

-first Chris I love you! you rock your so evil its awesome, but put Courtneyin season 2!

Chris: Well thanks for loving me! I know I rock. Well…. I'll see what I can do about Courtney.

--------------------------------

- To Duncan I love you even more ^_^ you're even more awesome andI love your hair! and you and Courtney are so cute together!

Duncan: Wow, people really love me! I know me and Courtney look cute together. I think I'm one of the most popular people on this show! That's so Awesome!

-------------------------------

-But Courtney that was cold leavened Duncan on the beach like that, were you planning to split the money with him even though you didn't have to? I mean come on he wrestleda gator for you and he's totally hot

Courtney: I really _really _wanted the money! He would just slow me down! I guess I might of slit it with if. And yeah I know he is totally hot!

--------------------------------

-ok sorry one more thing, Justin are you evil? you seemed kind of evil in thelast episode you even sound evil is that why you don't talk ever? oh and yournot that good looking Duncan's way hotter

Justin: Some people say I'm evil, but who isn't. Everyone one has some evil in them. So yeah, I might be a little evil sometimes. Oh and I am _way_ hotter then Duncan. Ew the guy has one eyebrow! That's just gross! People are suppose to have _two_ eyebrows not one! He is ugly and who has Mohawks anymore! Oh and a _green _Mohawk! What is that! Green is not even a hair color! I am _way _hotter then Duncan.

Duncan: Ok dude, say what you want. Your just jealousy. Oh and people _love_ my hair! You can even ask Trent. People like my hair the best! Oh and who cares what you say, cause I sure don't! You know I'm hotter, use just can't except it!

Justin: Whatever.

---------------------------------

-This ones for Trent: Was Heather a bad kisser?

Trent: Yes! I was the badest thing that ever happened to me! I hate Heather! I feel sorry for who ever ends up with Heather!

---------------------------------

For Izzy: What made you forgive Owen for pushing over to the 'psychokiller'?

-Izzy: Well, you can't be mad at some one forever. And I was really happy that he won. Owen's just an awesome guy!

--------------------------------

-For Ezekiel: Has your opinion on girls changed since you've been to TDI?

Ezekiel: Yes it has changed. I learned not to mess with them.

---------------------------------

-For Duncan: In one episode after wrestling an alligator you said you've hadscarier and uglier girlfriends. What have your past relationships been likeand how is Courtney different from your exes? Similar?

Duncan: Well I dated lot of girls. I dated every type, tall, small, skinny, fat, hot, ugly, and more. I dated some girls just cause I was bored. I also dated different girls to find the perfect one. And finally I have. Courtney is my perfect girl! I dated this girl almost like Courtney, but she wasn't as hot.

--------------------------------

-For Courtney: What are your parents like? Have they influenced your beliefson high achievements or is it just you?

Courtney: I do like my parents. And yes they have influenced my beliefs on high achievements. They always wanted me to do good in school. I had to do good, they wanted me to. Even if they hadn't influenced me, I probably would still have really great grades.

-------------------------------

-For Heather: I'm sorry about how you were made fun of in middle school.

Heather: I was _NOT _made fun of in middle school! I don't know what Harold was thinking when he said that! I just let him think that so that he could give me a ride! I just _use _him!

------------------------------

-For Chris: Are you a virgin?

Chris: No I am not.

-----------------------------

-Noah, will you go out with me? I get all A's and I suck at sports and I spendmost of time reading or writing I LOVE YOU NOAH!

Noah: You kind of sound like my kind of girl. Well I'll think about it.

-------------------------------

-For Beth: If being covered in bugs is your worst fear, how come you were ableto do that, but not jump off the cliff in the first episode?

Beth: Well I only did my fear cause my team need the point. I really wanted them to win. I didn't jump off the cliff cause it was the first challenge and I was scared.

--------------------------------

-For Duncan: Are you afraid of Celine Dion as a person? Music store standeesof other people? Or just standees of Celine Dion?(don't feel embarrassed, Iused to be afraid of Raggedy Anne dolls)

Duncan: I am not really that much afraid of the real Celine Dion. Just the standees are so ugly and I hate them so much!

-------------------------------

-For Chris(from my sister): Would you ever go out with a guy?

Chris: HELL NO!!!

--------------------------------

-(I've already posted a question like this, but I'm rephrasing it; ignore theprevious one) Ok, after watching the episode Total Drama Drama DramaDrama(however many times it's said) Island, I have to ask Courtney thisquestion: Given the choice between saving Duncan's life or winning TDI/TDA andhaving all the fame and recognition that came with it? Be honest.

Courtney: Well that's a hard question to answer. Well winning TDI/TDA would be the best! I would really like that a lot. I probably chose saving Duncan's life. He means the world to me and I need him. Knowing that he's dead, I wouldn't know what to do. But if he would not diem then I probably go for the winnings.

----------------------------------

-For Chris: Your tdi wiki page says you've killed people who have tried tobreak on or escape from the island. What do you have to say about this?

Chris: Those are lies. I would never do that. Ok maybe I would, but I haven't done that yet.

-------------------------------

-For Chef: Do you like Chris?(not as a crush, don't worry)

Chef: Not really. That pretty boy gets _really_ annoying!

-------------------------------

-For Owen and Izzy: Are you afraid of heights in general, or just being in aplane?

Owen: Just being in a plane!

Izzy: Oh yes! I would never go in a plane! I just hate planes!

-----------------------------------

-For Geoff: You said life is too short and that you should have a party everyMonday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. When doyou do homework?

Geoff: Who needs homework! I do get my homework done cause I got people who _want _to do my homework for me! Isn't that Awesome!

-----------------------------------

-For Everyone: What is your favorite color?

Chris: Blue

D.J.: I like kind of dark green

Duncan: Red and Blue

Tyler: Red

Harold: Orange

Geoff: Blue and a little Pink

Heather: Gray

Lindsay: Pink and Yellow, and the Rainbow!

Leshawna: Yellow and Red

Eva: Blue

Justin: Dark Green

Owen: White

Noah: Red and Blue

Trent: Green

Gwen: Midnight Blue

Cody: Red

Izzy: Green and Orange

Bridgette: Light Blue

Courtney: Dark Green

Katie: Pink!

Sadie: Pink!

Ezekiel: Blue

Beth: Pink and Green

-----------------------------------

-For Duncan: Think YOUR ghost story was scary? Google this one: "humans canlick too" and tell me what you think.

Duncan: Wow, now that is one awesome story! Man, I got chills just reading it! I can't wait to tell the others that story!

-------------------------------------

-For DJ: Do you have any other pets besides Bunny?

DJ: On the show I had bunny. Once I get home I'm going to buy lots of pets! I love animals!

--------------------------------------

-Dear Chef,I really think you super cool, and that you don't get the respect you shouldget :D Anyways, Do you have a family? and what's the greatest memory you'veever had?

Chef: Well why won't I have a family! Of course I have a family! I so agree with you! I need more respect! My greatest memory was…….. I think it was when I was a small boy. I really wanted this toy horse. It was my birthday and my grandfather gave it to me. I was a very happy little kid then. But now I'm not a little kid, so no one better mess with me!


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own total drama island or anything.

-Chris-How do you feel about the fan fic "TDI Host Then and Now?" Oh, and who'syour least favorite camper ?

Chris: I actually like it. There's a lot of me. Those are my favorite fan fics. My least favorite camper is….. Well that's kind of hard to answer. Everyone has something I don't like. My least favorite might be Katie and Sadie just cause there really annoying and they don't do much.

----------------------------------------

-Everyone-How do you feel about fanfics in general?

Heather: I think there a waste of time! Why read something fake!

Courtney: I actually like fanfics. I thinks its cool so see what other people think.

Duncan: Its cool to see how many people like me!

Beth: I like reading fanfics! Its fun reading them!

-------------------------------------

-Gwen and Trent, you are two of my favorite people of tdi and it was so funnywhen they threw Chris off the dock of shame.

Trent: Thank you. I'm glad Gwen and I are your favorite people.

Gwen: Yeah thanks. Oh and it was really funny when they threw Chris off the dock! He totally deserved it.

--------------------------------------

-Justin, you are one of the hottest guys on tdi. I love you!

Justin: I know, I am really hot! I'm glad you love me. Who wouldn't.

---------------------------------------

-K I got a question for Trent why is your head so freakishly long andwatermelon like . I mean really and what is up with that squiggly line circlething at your chin really ? and why do you like Gwen jeez creepy Goth girl youshould have let Cody get her he is way better than you and he should get whathe wants. that's all.

Trent: Ok first of all, my head is not that long.

Duncan: Yes it is! Have you looked in the mirror lately! It is so freakishly long!

Trent: No its not! Right Gwen?

Gwen: Um, to be honest, it is a little long. Sorry.

Trent: What!

Duncan: HA! Your girlfriend even said so!

Trent: So I have a long head, who cares! At least I don't have a head like yours!

Duncan: I like my head shape. You see no one complained about my head. Only yours.

Trent: Whatever!

Duncan: So what is that thing on your chin, really?

Trent: I don't know! I was just born that way!

Duncan: Well it looks weird. You should cover it.

Izzy: Oh I know what it is!

Trent: What is it Izzy?

Izzy: Your obviously an ALIEN!!!!

Trent: I am _not _an alien!

Duncan: Trent's an alien! Now that makes sense. That must be why he's always so jealous of me.

Trent: I am _not _jealous of you!

Duncan: Whatever. You know you so are.

Trent: I am so _not_. So anyway, Gwen is not a creepy Goth girl. I really like Gwen. She's just so amazing! Plus Cody wanted me to have her, cause that's what Gwen wanted, and Cody wanted her to be happy. And Gwen and I look better together.

------------------------------------

-Here's a question for Courtney: Courtney out of Bad Boy, 7 things, or Checkyes Juliet?

Courtney: Well I kind of like them all. Maybe 7 things, cause Duncan has many good and bad things about him.

---------------------------

-To Cody: I'm sorry things didn't work out with you and Gwen. You're such asweet guy and I admire how you put her happiness above your own; you'll make alucky girl very happy one day.

Cody: I'm glad you said. I really wish Gwen would have chose me, but at least she's happy. I really hope I have that perfect girl, someone just like Gwen.

----------------------------

-For the guys: Do some fan girls scare you? How do you feel about them ingeneral?(girls can answer too I guess)

Justin: I like fan girls. I shows how much girls like me.

Duncan: Yeah Justin's right. I like fan girls to. Oh but Trent wouldn't know cause he doesn't have any. Poor Trent.

Trent: Shut up Duncan! Just cause I don't have as much fan girls as you, doesn't mean I don't have any. I think fan girls are ok.

Noah: Fan girls are soo annoying! I hate annoying girls.

Cody: Oh c'mon Noah. Fan girls are cool.

Ezekiel: I think fan girls are scary!

Geoff: No way man! Fan girls are hot!

---------------------------

-For anyone: There was this guy I knew...we were friends at first, then datedfor almost a year and I think I honestly started falling in love with him if Iwasn't already...then I had to move away. I live too far away for him to comeand visit and I don't want him to call or email me because as much as ithurts, I kind of want him to move on and find someone else so he won't be hurtby me being gone. It's been less than a month but I miss him a lot...doesanyone have any advice?

Courtney: Well if you miss him a lot that just shows that you still like him a lot. You like if he moves on it will be better for him. But what about you. I don't think you want to get over him. You really like him right. Think about your self. So answer his calls and emails. Try to stay with him. If he wants to call or email that shows that he wants to keep in contact. You should try to talk to him. If a long distance relationship doesn't work, then at least you know you tried. To me it seems like you love him a lot. Think about yourself. Do what you think is best for him _and _you. I hope that helps.

---------------------------------

-The campers: What do you want to do after high school?

Gwen: I want to traveling, and then to a university to study art history.

Trent: I either want to get a record deal, or have a motorcycle shop.

Courtney: Well I want to do something really good and important. I'm not so sure exactly yet.

DJ: I want to make an animal shelter.

Justin: Become a world famous model.

Tyler: Become the worlds best athlete!

--------------------------------

-To anyone: What is the scariest dream you've ever had?

Lindsay: Oh the scariest dream I ever had was when this giant mud monster was chasing me! It was sooo scary!

Trent: A scary dream I had was that I was trapped in a room full of mines!

DJ: I scariest dream was that I was running from this killer! I woke up right before he got me! I couldn't sleep for a month!

Geoff: I scariest dream I had was that everyone was depressed and there was a law that said no more parties! I was terrible! I had nothing to do! I was sooo boring!

------------------------------

-Campers(and Chef if he feels like it): What would you like to do to get backat Chris?

Chef: I would shave his whole head!

Heather: Yeah I would so do that too!

Duncan: Great idea Chef!

Lindsay: Well I would buy him a pony.

Duncan: Why would you do that?

Lindsay: Cause a pony would be something nice!

Duncan: We wanted something bad, cause Chris made our life's hell.

Lindsay: Oh ok. Then I'll give him a super mean pony!

Duncan: I give up.

----------------------------

-Campers: Do you have any jobs back at home?

Gwen: Well I work in the summer at different places.

Heather: No! I don't need to work. My parents give me money.

DJ: I sometimes help at an animal shelter.

Justin: I model.

-----------------------------

-Duncan: Are you worried about never being able to get a job because of yourcriminal record?

Duncan: No. They hire me or not, I don't really care. I'll find a job somewhere.

-----------------------------

-Chris and Chef: Did you know that some TDI fans are making yaoi(boy/boy love)art of you two on deviantart?

Chris: I had no idea! That is just nasty!

Chef: messed up people with no life's!

-------------------------------------

-Chris: When the real killer was after Gwen did you rush off to save herbecause you cared, or because you didn't want a lawsuit?

Chris: Duh, cause of lawsuits! Like I would actually care! As if.

-------------------------------------

-Another ? for Chris: Are you ever going to invite new campers to appear inanother season?

Chris: I might, I might not. I guess you just have to wait and see.

-------------------------------

-Chris, what do you think about all the fanfics that hook you up with16-year-old girls(who tend to be weird and obnoxious might I add) and make youact like an ooc 'nice guy'?

Chris: Well first age shouldn't matter when your in love. Second I would never ever date a 16 year old! Oh I can be a nice guy is I wanted to, I just don't want to. Fanfics are fake, I just read them for fun.

-----------------------------

-Guys of TDI. You all think your girlfriends are hot, but do you think they'repretty? (yes, there is a difference between the two)

Duncan: No. Courtney is only hot.

Geoff: Bridgette is so hot and pretty.

Trent: I think Gwen is both. She's pretty and yet hot.

Tyler: Lindsay is so hot.

---------------------------------

-Duncan, if/when you get married or move in w/ Courtney or whatever, are youeven a little bit scared they will disapprove BIG time and send you away fromyour princess?

Duncan: No. I have ways so that me and Courtney can stay together!

-----------------------------------

-All the campers, are you excited, mad or unsure of your feeling on TotalDrama Action?

Lindsay: I'm excited!

Heather: Mad!

Justin: I'm unsure.

Izzy: Excited!

Gwen: Mad!

Owen: Excited!

Harold: I'm a excited!

Leshawna: Unsure.

Duncan: Mad.

Beth: Excited!

Bridgette: Excited.

Geoff: I'm so Excited!

------------------------------

-heather: honestly I don't know why everyone hates you. evil is AWSOME! evil andnarwals are AWSOME! speaking of evil, what do you think would happen if youand Satan had a babie. (oh and just a FYI according to the yugioh abridgedforums im the prince of darkness... I wonder if that would make a difference?hm.)

Heather: Ok evil is ok. Are _you_ ok, cause you seem really into evil things. And I don't know what would happen if Satan had a baby. You know I'm not that evil.

--------------------------------

-Gwen, what does powdered fruit punch out of a toilet taste like?

Gwen: Its disgusting! Probably the most disgusting thing I have ever tasted!

--------------------------------

-Owen, how did you feel when two of the dares included your body parts?

Owen: I felt ok. Should I of felt bad or something? I don't have a problem with that.

-----------------------------------

-Lindsay, did you make up the whole "shave your head" dare just for Heather?(BTW, you are a genius for coming up with that!)

Lindsay: I got the idea for Heather. After the cooking challenge, she threatened to cut off all my hair when I was sleeping. That's where I came up with the idea!

------------------------------------

-Harold, when you beat boxed, was it a skill you always had, or did you justwing it?

Harold: Its all skills! I have lots of skills!

----------------------------------

-Beth, I was wondering, how much longer do you have to wear your braces? Hopethey come off soon!

Beth: I get them off right before the second season starts.

------------------------------------

-Duncan, have you ever considered a lip piercing. I think it would look cool.

Duncan: I have considered it. Maybe in the future I will.

--------------------------------------

-Heather, tell me your secret. Everyone hated your guts, yet you made it tothe final three! How'd you do it?

Heather: It was easy. Look at everyone I was up against! Of course I was going to make it far! I'm smart and I know how to play this game!

--------------------------------------

-Heather: Hi. um... I don't hate you. and -how do I put this- I kinda thinkyou're a cool camper. I appreciate you. and, no offense, but Duncan is coolerthan you. but by, like, a hair-btw his hair is awesome-. yea.

Heather: I'm glad _someone_ appreciate me! Oh and Duncan is _not _better then me!

Duncan: Oh yes I am! Have you not seen everyone who likes me! There's a _lot!_

-------------------------------

-My question is for Duncan and Courtney. Who fell in love first?

Duncan: Courtney totally feel in love with me first!

Courtney: I did not! You know you did!

Duncan: Ok, I have to admit, I think I fell in love first.

------------------------------

-IZZY:why does izzy think Justin is a liar? (its in that interview with izzyand Chris on youtube)

Izzy: Justin is a liar! I hate liars! Ok never trust Justin, he only says what you _want_ to hear! He told me so many things! Now I will never trust him!

----------------------------

-IZZY:is your IQ really 188?

Izzy: YES! My IQ really is 188! Isn't that good! I'm soo SMART! I would _not_ lie like Justin.

-----------------------------

-IZZY:why are you the best camper EVER?

Izzy: I don't know why I'm the best camper EVER! I guess I'm just special! Or a lot of people like me!

-----------------------------

-Izzy- Hey Girl! You are like totally my fave character! Wanna hang out later?We could go on a wild rampage or blow something up! My mom took away all mysupplies but I could always steal a BB gun and some matches! BTW Do you likesushi?P.S

Izzy: Oh I would totally love to hang out! We could have sooo much fun! We have to do all those things! Oh I love sushi! Its so good!

-------------------------------

-To anyone: How do you feel when someone makes you ooc(out of character) in afanfic?

Heather: It just shows how people have no life.

Beth: I think its cool to see other people together.

Noah: Well I don't like it. People should not do those.

Cody: Yeah I agree with Noah!


	14. Note

I'm extremely sorry to you all that I haven't updated my stories in forever. I've just been busy doing other things and lost interest. I very sorry about that. And well I've gotten a lot of messages and reviews about updating and I've really wanted to. But currently in the show Gwen likes Duncan and there's that Courtney, Duncan, and Gwen love triangle. Honestly I'm not a fan of that I personally like Gwen and Trent. I know that is over know, but I'll always be a Trent and Gwen fan.

Anyways so I've been thinking of writing more and updating my stories now. But I don't know if people would still want to read stories about Trent and Gwen, but oh well I guess. Anyways I've been writing Naruto stories lately too so I'll be posting those up too. But since I'm still very busy doing other things, I'm only going to update on story for now then the others some other time. So now this part is up to you people! Either comment or go to my profile and vote to let me know what story you guys want be to update first. Okie dokie peoples, thanks so much for reading my stories, it means a lot, thank you!


	15. Chapter 15

So I updated on this too. But most of the questions are like really old and from TDI, I still got to finish some but just letting you guys know its not just TDI, its TDA and TDW too. Its just that this story is old and I have to do the other questions before and cant just forget them. Yes so please review and enjoy.

**-Dear Justin, do you use your good looks for everything?**

Justin: Of course, that's why I can't get everything.**  
**

**-Dear E-Scope, Why d you pick the name Kaleidescope?**

E-Scope: Cause the name kaleidoscope is like the coolest most awesomest most unique name ever!

**-yeah i alwys thought trent had a wierd shaped head. so does owen**

Trent: What? My head is not weird shape?

Owen: Hahahaha I like my head, it's a lot better shape then Trent's!

**-Duncan:What it do Duncan!I just wanted to say that you are one of my favorite  
male characters on the show and your style is really tight made you  
decide to get a long did you have it?**

Duncan: Thanks man, I know I'm a cool guy. Mo-hawk's are cool looking and they look bad ass. I've always had some what of a mo-hawk since I was just a little kid.**  
**

**-Duncan:Do you play any athletic sports even though you've been in juvie for a  
while?**

Duncan: Actually yea I did, played a little football and beat up some kids. I did have to run a lot cause I keep getting in trouble.

**playing the violin**** cause you  
look like more of a singer than a violionist?**

-Courtney:Do have a special talent other than

Courtney: I am a very good singer, it's one of the many things I am excellent in.

**-Got another for Duncan!****pocket knife**** i bought not to long ago since chef totally ruined your first  
one! *waves still packeged pocket knife around***

While off camera, did u ever try and steal a kiss from Courtney while she was  
asleep? if so, TELL AND GIVE DETAILS! And in return I'll give u this new

Duncan: Dude awesome knife this would come in handy! I can't even count how many times I've tried to steal a kiss, but every time I either get slap, kicks, or get beat some way. Courtney doesn't like people stealing things from her and that includes a kiss.

**-And oh my gawd, Trent is an alien. That explains so much.**

Trent: I am not an alien!

Izzy: Sure your not!

Trent: I'm not!

Izzy: Well duh! You are cause your head plus your weird

Trent: ….

-"-Everyone-How do you feel about fanfics in general?

Courtney: I enjoy them, especially when its about me. Plus it lets people express themselves.

Cody: Fanfics about me and Gwen are awesome!

Heather: There a complete waste of time!

Lindsay: What's a fanfic?

Heather: So stupid**  
**

**-this is to izzy  
dear izzy your awesome have you read my randomness stories YOUR MY FAV!  
**

Izzy: Oh yes totally! Amazing work! OMG NO YOU'RE MY FAV! XD

**-to trent and gwen  
hi guys i'd like to say trent YOUR HAIR IS BEAST EVERYONE WHO LIKES TRENTS  
HAIR GETS A COOKIE!i love your couples and gwen MY ****CHEMICAL ROMANCE**** ROCKS!I  
LOVE BLACK PARDE!**

Trent: Thanks man I know my hairs the best. I put a lot of work to make it look so good. Thanks for saying me and Gwen are the best couple.

Gwen: (blushes) Yeah thanks, oh and My Chemical Romance Totally Rockz!

**-Okay, Noah, Cody and DJ, i don't care whatother people say about Trent or  
Duncan or Justin, you guys will always be the hottests, nicests and most  
awesome guys on TDI.**

Duncan: Totally agree, but I still think I'm the hottest.

Justin: Dude its obvious I'm the most hottest.

Trent: Guys quit fighting all 3 of us are the best.

Duncan: Hahaha I'm more!

**-Chris**** and Justin, you are both ego-centic, shallow, conceited jerks that  
think way too much about looks.**

Chris: Aww thanks its so true.

Justin: I'll have to agree with Chris.

**-Gwen, would you date Cody for a million bucks?**

Gwen: I don't think its right to date someone for money, but then again it's a million bucks so one date wont be so bad.

Cody: YES! YES! YES! Wait does anyone have a million bucks I can have?

**-Trent, would you date Lindsay for a million bucks?**

Trent: Yeah, she's hot and I get million bucks, that would be great.

**-Noah, would you date Izzy for a million bucks?**

Noah: No way! She's totally insane!

Izzy: Awww Noah! Thanks your insane too!

Noah: Exactly my point.

**-Eva, would you date DJ for a million bucks?**

Eva: Hey for a million buck I would date him.

**-Okay Heather I think I have a theory as to why you are a !#$%. In ****Middle****  
****School**** you were probably the fat sheepish kid with braces, zits, and no  
fashion sense. That is probably why you dislike everyone else because they all  
have at least one of those qualities that remind you of your dark secret. That  
or someone in your family enjoys torturing you to no end.**

Heather: Whatever, I've always been popular and always will so ha!

**-To Noah or Cody- I love you two so much ( not as a couple) so will one of you  
go out with me i**

Noah: No not interested.

Cody: Come one Noah no need to be mean, I would give you a chance cause I'm nice.

Noah: Whatever not all girls like nice guys look a Courtney she like Duncan and he's not nice.

Courtney: Hey Duncan can be nice! Only sometimes but he's still nice!

**-Noah-  
First of all, I feel your pain. Being stuck on an island with so many dumb  
people must have been really frustrating. Same for me being stuck in a  
classroom where 95% of the people are just smart enough to think that they are  
smart. Doesn't it really want to make you want to slap yourself in the  
forehead?  
**

Noah: Wow finally someone who understands my pain. That's exactly how I feel.

**-Izzy-  
Oh have you ever had turtle? What about chicken stomach or cows stomach?  
Frog legs are really good if you can get past the fact that you're eating an  
amphibian. Take it from me! Oh, and I think it was so funny when you got that  
rattlesnake on your head. I love snakes! They taste just like chicken.  
**

Izzy: Wow! Ok so I tried them all and your totally right! It tastes just like chicken! Yeah Chicken! And that was totally funny with the snake and my head! Hahahaha good times!

**-Heather-  
Hey, I actually think that you're a good character. We all need someone who's  
smart like you. Do you think that it just bad luck that you got kicked off  
TDI?  
**

Heather: I am good and smart. It is bad luck cause then it means you don't win.

**-Chef-  
How're you going to help DJ toughen up like you said? It's gotta be hard.**

Chef: Its going to be hard, but I'm gonna do it even if I have to use force to do it.

**Izzy, I'm bored. Can I hang out with you for a day or two?**

Izzy: Oh yes! Totally! We're have sooo much fun!

**Katie and Sadie, do you still admire Justin ever since the TDI special?**

Katie: Yes! He's just soooo hot!

Sadie: Oh I know! Justin! He's so yummy!

**Ezekiel and Owen, can I hug you guys?**

Owen: Yes! I just love hugs!

Ezekiel: Yo yo yo home dog sure just don't mess up my new necklace.

**Everybody, Favorite school subject?**

Gwen: Writing and Art

Trent: Music

Courtney: Debate

Duncan: Lunch

Geoff: Gym

Bridgette: Swimming Class

**Everybody, favorite fruit?**

Courtney: An apple

Lindsay: Banana!

Beth: Pineapple

Justin: Strawberries

**-Cody  
Now don't get me wrong, your the cutest guy i've ever seen  
but i must ask: how did it feel to pee your pants on ****live TV****?**

Cody: Thanks for saying I'm cute. At first I was really embarrassed, but later on I wasn't cause Trent did way more embarrassing thing then I did.

Trent: Hey?

Cody: It's the truth


End file.
